ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Lebros Supplies
Category:MissionsCategory:Assault Missions Category:Private First Class MissionsCategory:Lebros Cavern Missions de:Lebros Truppenverpflegung | npc = Famad - Aht Urhgan Whitegate (L-10) | staging point = Halvung Staging Point | objective = Deliver the Provisions | recruitment = Lv.60, 1-6 mercenaries | orders = An advance unit sent into Lebros Cavern has met heavy resistance and is in need of reprovisioning. Your mission is to deliver rations to each member of the advance unit. | time limit = 30 | points = *''6 Members:'' 840 (1220 First) }} Enemies Drops |width=20%| |width=20%| |} Walkthrough Deliver temporary food items to hungry Imperial Stormer NPCs stationed around the area until they are all full. *There are 12 soldiers who need to be fed: 2 in the WSW, 2 in the SSW, 3 in the SE, 3 in the NW, 2 in the N. :*All of them must be completely fed to unlock the Rune of Release. *Talk to the NPC Yazuhma at the entrance to get a food temporary item. This may take several tries at the beginning, as she'll only talk to one person at a time. The same may occur when delivering food to the soldiers. ** She also gives you an indication of how many Imperial Stormers still need to be fed: *** 7-12 left: "There are still brave soldiers starving out there!" *** 4-6 left: "It looks like about half of the advance unit has received their rations." *** 2-3 left: "Not many hungry soldiers left, I'd wager!" *** 1 left: "There must be someone out there still waiting for you." *There are 5 types of food: ** Bison Steak: 5 points ** Coeurl Sub: 4 points ** Bison Jerky: 3 points ** Pea Soup: 2 points ** White Bread: 1 point ** Seafood Stewpot: Feeds all soldiers in a group to full. ** You can drop the food and ask for another, but Yazuhma will just give you the same thing again. ** Consuming the food, then using an Antacid to remove the food effect will still make her give you the same one again, also. * Each Imperial Stormer needs either 6 or 7 points of food to be satisfied. ** To feed an Imperial Stormer, just talk to them with food in your inventory. The exchange takes place automatically as you talk to the NPC with no "yes/no" prompting, so be sure you speak to the correct NPC beforehand (get close enough to see the shield). ** If an Imperial Stormer was full before you fed them, they say "You brought more supplies? Well, you can never have too much..." ** If they were hungry before you fed them, they say "Thank Zahak you're here. I was about to start eating my boots!" ** You can tell if an Imperial Stormer is hungry or not by speaking to them without food in your inventory. *** A hungry Imperial Stormer will ask "Have you brought the provisions?" *** A full Imperial Stormer will say "There's nothing like a full belly to put the power back in your sword swing. I pity the next monster that crosses my path!" *** The glitch where the NPCs would only say "Have you brought the provisions?" when spoken to without food has been fixed. ** If you get Steak, try to give it to a soldier who has been fed at most once. If you get Soup or Bread, try to give it to a soldier that has been fed at least twice already. Alternately, give Soup and Bread to nearby soldiers and take bigger food to distant soldiers. Or use Soup and Bread to test whether soldiers are full. ***Alternatively, if traveling as a group, it may be helpful to communicate to your party which food you have received, try to form up combinations that add up to 7 points, and stick together to all feed the same NPC. * The Imperial Stormers within a particular area all have different shields, which helps for telling them apart. ** One has a Spiked Buckler ("Spike") ** One has a Balance Buckler ("Gray" aka "Crossed") ** One has a Gold Buckler ("Gold" aka "Plain" aka "Black") Strategy See Strategies. Notes * Movement speed is very important for this mission; equip any +Movement Speed equipment. **Chocobo Jig from a Dancer will work here. ** Everyone that can sub THF for Flee should. ** Bringing several pairs of Powder Boots per player may make the difference between success and failure. *** Alternatively, Sprinter's Shoes may also be helpful, but bear in mind that using Flee will eliminate the effects of the shoes. * The crawlers will head back to their points of origin if aggro is lost. *Crawlers movement speed is equal to a normal player's movement speed when aggro'd. Once deaggroed, a crawler will walk ~5 steps, then pause for a long period of time during its return to its spawn area. *The shields on the map below show which shields are equipped by the Soldiers. You should communicate to your party who you are feeding. **The goal is to only feed one person at a time and not overfeed. **There will never be two soldiers with the same shield grouped together, so it's an easy way to remember them. **Speaking to an NPC without any rations will result in a line of text that indicates how 'full' they are. ***Having one or more NIN/THF will make this much easier. Enter at 18:00 and start with all the NPCs that you can get to without aggro.(North and Southwest). At that point, the NIN can take Southeastern crawlers and kite them around doughnut area. Once Southeast is done, the NIN then goes to the Northwestern area and aggros those. Flee is good to have here to get back to the doughnut. Easy win with 5 min left. *NIN at night with AF boots can kite and feed simultaneously, generally good to have more than 1 NIN so no one has more than 2-3 mobs on them. *Easily done with 5. Crawlers have regular sound aggro range; however, they are true hearing. Avoiding them is not hard, be patient. Sprinter's shoes are very helpful. Won with 5 with 3min to spare. Communication is vital. Map